


Soulmates; Him - Bughead

by heytherejulietx



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, bughead first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejulietx/pseuds/heytherejulietx
Summary: “Happy birthday,” He told her and Betty smiled a little more. “I have a surprise for you, but you need to promise me you won’t freak out, okay?”Betty frowned a little, puzzled on what he could have gotten her that would make her freak out. “Jug, if you got me another one of those fake bug tricks to scare me it’s not funny-”“No, no I haven’t gotten you one of those.” Jughead scoffed, and she could practically hear his eyes rolling as he spoke. “I just need you to promise me you won’t freak out.”“Okay, Jug, I promise.” Betty smiled and nodded her head a little, as much as she could with his hands still covering her eyes.Jughead’s hands were still covering her eyes for another moment, almost like he was hesitating, before he pulled them away and she heard him step backwards on the tiled floor. Betty blinked for a moment to adjust her eyes to the light of the room now that she could see before she stood up and turned to face Jughead with a smile. Her eyes met his and she saw-Blue.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172363
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Soulmates; Him - Bughead

The glass felt cold underneath the pad of her finger as she drew a smiley face in the condensation that formed from the cold strawberry milkshake in it’s contents. The milkshake was the same shade as the jumper she was wearing and it made her smile slightly. Her mother had said that the jumper she was wearing was pink, so was the milkshake the same colour? Betty glanced around the diner she’d been sat in for almost five minutes and tried to pick out other items that were the same shade. Other people’s drinks, the napkins on her table, the shirt that Dilton Doiley was wearing in a booth down the row from hers. Could they all be the same colour? Hopefully, Betty thought to herself, she would find out later that day, as it was her seventeenth birthday.

Seventeen was a big age, probably the biggest birthday anybody could have. From your seventeenth birthday, you could find your soulmate. There was no missing who it was, when you laid eyes on them the usually black and white world would suddenly turn into bright colours - how things were _supposed_ to be seen. Some people were lucky enough to meet their soulmate on their birthday, some spent years searching for theirs, and an unlucky few spent their whole life in black and white. 

Betty Cooper was both excited and unhappy on her seventeenth birthday. Of course being able to find her soulmate was exciting, but the person who she thought it would be had already had their birthday, and still hadn’t found their soulmate. Which meant it wasn’t her. Jughead still saw black and white which meant it was someone else. Maybe it was wrong to have a crush on him as she knew it could never work out, but she was still a little disappointed.

Jughead had been her best friend for years, and they were practically inseparable. When Betty and Jughead were children and had to learn about soulmates for the first time, everything sounded so familiar to her. The way that a connection with a soulmate was described, sounded like what she had with Jughead. Betty could remember bouncing in her seat excitedly as she gently grabbed his arm, a huge grin painted over her lips as she told him ” _we’re soulmates, Juggie!_ ”. Looking back on their friendship, now that she was seventeen, it really did seem like Jughead was her soulmate. Maybe it was just what Betty wanted to believe, blinded by her crush on him, but it really felt like they were. Betty felt different when she was with Jughead, different like nobody else could make her. They connected so well and went together as a matching set, like their souls were crafted together. His touch sent butterflies exploding through her body and his words could send chills down her spine, in the best way possible. 

But he wasn’t her soulmate. He was somebody else’s.

Just as she was thinking of her best friend, two larger hands covered her eyes so she couldn’t see, and initially she gasped in surprise, though upon realising who it was Betty smiled fondly and gently bit her bottom lip for a moment. She could feel his slightly calloused fingertips pressing into the bridge of her nose and felt the cold metal of one of his rings along her cheekbone which caused her to smile a little more. Bety had always been a fan of Jughead’s rings. He would let her sit and gently mess with his fingers sometimes if they sat together, and she always found herself gently twisting his rings around his fingers.

“Guess who?”

“Veronica?” Betty asked jokingly, and giggled quietly when she felt his huff of faux annoyance hit the back of her head, pushing forwards her - for once - loose blonde strands slightly with the breath.

“Happy birthday,” He told her and Betty smiled a little more. “I have a surprise for you, but you need to promise me you won’t freak out, okay?”

Betty frowned a little, puzzled on what he could have gotten her that would make her freak out. “Jug, if you got me another one of those fake bug tricks to scare me it’s not funny-”

“No, no I haven’t gotten you one of those.” Jughead scoffed, and she could practically hear his eyes rolling as he spoke. “I just need you to promise me you won’t freak out.”

“Okay, Jug, I promise.” Betty smiled and nodded her head a little, as much as she could with his hands still covering her eyes. 

Jughead’s hands were still covering her eyes for another moment, almost like he was hesitating, before he pulled them away and she heard him step backwards on the tiled floor. Betty blinked for a moment to adjust her eyes to the light of the room now that she could see before she stood up and turned to face Jughead with a smile. Her eyes met his and she saw-

Blue.

Betty’s eyes widened as her heart started hammering in her chest, her sight almost smacking her in the face as she watched as vibrant and new colours bled into everything she could see. She watched in shock as his jacket turned into a checkered red and black that she could only have guessed about its colours before. Navy blues faded into his shirt as his skin faded from it’s usual grey into a warm olive tone that caused her to swallow harshly. Betty hadn’t even looked anywhere else in the room yet. She was just looking at him. Betty had always imagined seeing colours for the first time to be a magical moment. She had imagined turning in a circle and watching as colours blended into anything and everything around her. But Betty wasn’t focused on anything else but Jughead. He was beautiful.

As all of the colours blended into her sight and the plain black and white faded away, at first she hadn’t thought of what it meant. But after a moment she felt a burning along her waterline as her bottom lip trembled, her emotions crashing into her almost as hard as the colours had just done.

It was _him_.

Jughead was her soulmate.

Jughead, her best friend. The person who had been there for her more than anyone else. The boy who was there the first time she rode her bike without training wheels. The boy who had offered to be her date to her first school dance when Archie had gone with a cheerleader. The boy who she had been falling deeper and deeper in love with for what felt like forever. It had been him all along. The thought alone made her giddy, and it wouldn’t have surprised her if her legs gave out there and then.

“Betty,” Jughead visibly swallowed. Betty had never seen him so nervous in her life. “Surprise.” He smiled sheepishly, his lips curving upwards in the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. 

It took Betty a moment to even just remember how to move, but once she could her lips curved upwards into a bright and emotional smile as she closed the few feet between them and flung herself at him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she held onto him. Jughead’s arms secured around her waist and kept her held close to him as she started crying, not able to control the overflow of emotions. 

“Oh my god,” Betty whispered, just holding onto Jughead tighter, almost as if he would disappear if she were to let go. It was unbelievable, now that she thought about it. Jughead had told her that he hadn’t seen his soulmate before, so how could she be his? “You- you said you hadn’t- we-”

“Betty slow down,” Jughead stopped her rambling with his hands resting on either side of her face which he used to gently pull her back so he could look at her. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to find out yourself.” He smiled fondly as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone, causing Betty to relax slightly as she leaned into his hand. “You’d always spoken about how magical it would be to find out who your soulmate was on your birthday, and it would kind of ruin the surprise if you knew who it was.”

Betty’s smile only widened at his words, a soft expression masking her features. He had waited months to tell her so she could experience everything herself. It meant more to her than he probably thought, that he was willing to let himself wait until she knew herself. It made warmth spread through her chest to know just how much he cared about her and her happiness. Nobody had ever cared about her as much as Jughead, not even Veronica - although her best girl friend _was_ a close contender behind him. Standing in front of him then, standing close enough to notice just how blue his eyes were and how the freckles on his nose dotted about, everything felt right. She was sure about her feelings towards Jughead, and now that she knew he had the same ones it almost made her start crying again. It was a lot to take in - but it was _good_.

Without even thinking about it Betty lifted her own hands up to grip the fur lining of his collar and she tugged him closer, impossibly closer, until her nose was pressed to his and she could feel his breath shake as it fanned out across her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she could hear Jughead whisper her name, quiet enough for her to doubt whether he had actually spoken or not, before she leaned the rest of the way and closed the gap between them to press her lips against his. 

Her mind spun into overdrive as soon as he had pulled her closer with a hand on the side of her neck, and in that moment her legs almost did give out. She was _kissing_ Jughead. She was doing the one thing she had believed would never happen over the past few months, no matter how much she wanted to. Butterflies swarmed around her stomach and she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks though she didn’t care at all. She was _kissing Jughead_.

All of the air seemed to leave her lungs as he pulled away, as if he had stolen it from her through the kiss. Betty smiled almost giddily as her eyes fluttered open to look at him again. His expression wasn’t so different from hers as she felt his hand move back to her cheek, and she had to refrain from kissing him again as the pad of his thumb circled her pink cheek again. 

“I love you, Betty.” Jughead whispered, and Betty’s heart almost stopped. 

It took her a moment to even comprehend what he had said, lost in the blue eyes she couldn’t look away from, though her smile grew even wider than before as she lightly kissed him again for another moment before she pulled away to whisper four words.

“I love you too.”

Jughead’s expression lit up just as her’s had done a moment before and she couldn’t help but stare. He was so gorgeous, especially when he smiled. Just the sight of him took her breath away. Though her eyes closed as she felt his arms pull her into a hug and she relaxed into him as she hugged him back gently. Jughead had hugged her many times before, though none felt as perfect as that one. It was warm and welcoming and _loving_.

“You didn’t have to wait to tell me, you know.” Betty whispered into his shoulder, her eyes fluttering when he had lifted his hand to gently run his fingers through her hair. 

“I know, but I wanted it to be special for you.”

Betty smiled fondly and nodded, pressing a kiss to his shoulder through his jacket as she smiled. “Is that why you were acting so weird on your birthday?” She could remember it clearly, how he was constantly zoning out in conversation and was distracted the whole time. At first she had assumed it was just because he didn’t like his birthday, but this made more sense.

“Yeah,” Jughead whispered and nodded. “It was a weird day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my three part bughead series soulmates! I hope you enjoy this as I’ll be posting the next two parts soon!


End file.
